


Late Night Conversations

by Pallet_and_Cerulean



Category: Superstore
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pallet_and_Cerulean/pseuds/Pallet_and_Cerulean
Summary: Amy calls Jonah late at night.Takes place the night of Tornado.





	Late Night Conversations

Staring up at the ceiling, Jonah shifted restlessly under the sheets. Sleep was proving itself difficult to find, even this late at night, or rather, early in the morning. Every time he closed his eyes, memories from the day replayed themselves, burning into the front of his mind. He could still feel Amy's lips against his, her hand on his jaw. His heart had been pounding, adrenaline rushing for more than one reason. No matter how hard he tried to push away the thoughts, they wouldn't leave him alone.

That is, until a loud ringing jolted him out of his thoughts. Reaching to grab his phone off the nightstand, Jonah squinted at the bright screen, trying to read the contact name. Amy. She had given him her phone number for work purposes only, and Jonah never dreamed she would actually call him at all, much less for a personal reason. Swiping the call button, Jonah sat up, leaning against the headboard. 

"Hey," Jonah answered, "is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Amy replied, her voice crackling through the speaker. "Sorry I called so late," she said quietly.

"No, it's okay. I couldn't sleep anyway," Jonah said, turning to look at the clock. The blue numbers read 3:21, reminding Jonah of just how long he had been keeping himself up.

"Yeah, me either," Amy replied hesitantly. She paused for a moment, the line going quiet, like she was debating what to say. "Listen," Amy started, a resigned sigh coming through the speaker. "I don't regret anything I did today," she said, some sort of resolve edging into her voice. 

Absorbing her words, Jonah stayed quiet on the other end of the line. Honestly, he was stunned. It was so easy to brush off the kiss with excuses of adrenaline and fear and spur of the moment feelings, and ignore any real meaning that may be there. But, to hear her say she didn't regret it, made everything all the more real. "Wow," Jonah responded quietly, running a hand through his hair. 

"I know things are messy with me and Adam right now," Amy interjected, starting to sound worried, "and now everything will probably be awkward between us-"

"Hey, don't worry about us, we'll be fine," Jonah reassured. Obviously, he couldn't speak for Amy and Adam's relationship, but he wouldn't give up his relationship with her, be it just co-workers, friends, or something more. 

"Yeah," Amy said, yawning a moment later. "Anyways, I'll let you get some sleep," she added, a bit of relief in her voice. 

A light chuckle slipping past his lips, Jonah let his expression turn to an easy smile. "You sound like you could use some too," he replied.

"It's been a long day," Amy agreed, a hint of a grin in her tired tone. After a beat, he heard her let out a quiet, content sigh. "Goodnight, Jonah."

"Goodnight, Amy," He replied, hearing the line cut off a moment later. 

Returning his phone to it's place beside his bed, Jonah settled back down under the blankets. Somehow feeling more at ease, Jonah let himself drift off to get some much needed sleep.


End file.
